A security list may comprise a list of entries known to be secure (e.g., whitelist) or a list of entries known to be insecure (e.g., blacklist). For example, those on the list of entries known to be secure (e.g., benign, not malicious, etc.) may be approved and/or authorized to be executed and/or to access certain resources. On the other hand, the list of entries known to be insecure (e.g., malicious) may be used to block, filter out, and/or deny access to certain resources by an event that matches at least one of the listed entries that could pose security threats and/or to generate a security alert when the match is detected.